


Deck the Halls with Balls of Holly

by HermioneGirl96



Series: Misheard Song Lyric Fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Jewish Adam "Holster" Birkholtz, No Romance, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: Ransom misunderstood the lyrics to "Deck the Halls," and he and Holster wind up making some interesting Christmas decorations for the Haus. Not a romance fic. Just a tiny one-shot aiming to be funny.





	Deck the Halls with Balls of Holly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of ficlets I’m doing with song lyrics I’ve misheard. The real lyric here is “Deck the halls with boughs of holly,” from the Christmas song “Deck the Halls.”

Bitty gets back to the Haus after class the first Friday in December and finds the hallway full of what appear to be clear plastic beach balls full of some sort of green leaves. “What on earth?” he mutters to himself just before entering the living room. 

Ransom and Holster are sitting on the green couch in the living room, stuffing rolled-up green leaves through the hole in a beach ball that Bitty would have assumed was for blowing the beach ball up. “What are y’all doing?” he asks. 

“Making balls of holly,” Holster answers. 

“What?” Bitty asks. 

“You know,” says Ransom, and then he sings, “Deck the halls with balls of holly!”

Bitty cracks up, doubling over laughing. Ransom and Holster both stare at him. “What?” they ask in unison. 

Bitty takes a few moments to get himself under control and then says, “It’s _boughs_ of holly. As in _branches_.”

“What?” says Ransom, sounding shocked. 

Holster shoves him and says, “_Dude_. I’m Jewish. It’s your job to know the correct lyrics to Christmas songs!” 

Ransom looks worried for a moment before saying, “Whatever. These are pretty great decorations, anyway.” 

Holster makes a considering face for a moment and then says, “You’re right, bro.” 

Bitty rolls his eyes. “All right, y’all have fun decking the halls.” 

“Oh, we will,” say Ransom and Holster in unison.

Bitty heads upstairs. That song is stuck in his head now. Oh well.


End file.
